


The Monkey with a skull

by happymaybe



Series: Arthur/Eames Drabble Dump [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a certified badass in the sport of shameless ogling, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monkey with a skull

Ariadne sits next to him. Arthur doesn’t mind her and continues drinking his coffee.

"Huh." Ariadne says as she lazily rests her feet on Arthur’s worktable.

Across the room, Eames turns off his TIG and removes his welding mask, pushing it back to the top of his head; beads of sweat on his forehead visible from where Arthur and Ariadne are seated. Eames bends down to reach his Xray fluorescent light. This Rheinhold forgery will be fucking _breathless._  
  
Eames wipes the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. He’s frowning slightly in concentration as he studies the sculpture under the fluorescent light.

"I can now see the appeal." Ariadne finally says, nodding slowly.

Arthur finishes his coffee with a flourish and leans back. "You’d be fucking dead not to."


End file.
